1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front axle bracket for motor vehicles. Such brackets, also referred to as subframes, frames or auxiliary frames, are mounted after they are provided with assemblies and/or auxiliary assemblies, as preassembled units or modules on vehicle bodies, for example, on the body and/or on the longitudinal beam of a motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a subframe or front-axle bracket in which in each case two receptacles for the bearing for the swivel mounting of in each case one of the two wheel control elements, such as the wishbone or A-arm, are provided and further receptacles or recesses for the securing of the steering mechanism, the stabilizer and other assemblies and wherein the subframe in addition has other receptacles or recesses for the securing thereof as premanufactured unit together with preassembled assemblies on the vehicle body, has become known through DE 199 20 051 A1.
Such subframes have the disadvantage that they are very complex in the production because, first of all, different profiles have to be manufactured for the longitudinal beams as well as for the cross beams (also internal pressure-defected), furthermore, the receptacles for the different assemblies as well as the receptacles for the subframe have to be individually mounted to the chassis, for example, screwed on or welded and individual receptacles, for example, at the end of the side members, have to be reshaped, for example, flattened.